Why Don't You Stay
by KlaineatMckinley
Summary: Long story short: Klaine fight ensues and things get ugly.


**A/N - Again, I suck at summaries, so just bear with the story. I've never done angst before so I can promise that I'll get better eventually. Also, I put In-Progress because I've yet to decide whether or not I will be continuing this one, so yup.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is your problem, Blaine? I'm just trying to explain something to you! Quit acting like nothing is ever your fault!" Kurt practically yelled down the hallway of his and Blaine's small apartment in Seattle.<p>

They had moved there from New York after Kurt's first semester at NYU. Kurt got transferred for an internship, Blaine agreed to go wherever Kurt had to, and that's how they had ended up in the predicament they were in now.

"For your information, Kurt, I don't have a problem. You seem to be the one with the problem here," Blaine retorted, slamming the bathroom door behind him, blocking out whatever Kurt was going to say next.

Kurt stood there, mouth hanging wide open, staring at the closed door separating him from Blaine. He immediately recollected himself and made his way to their bedroom.

He started grabbing Blaine's clothes out of his closet, throwing them on the bed and the floor, knowing exactly what type of reaction would ensue when Blaine returned from the restroom. And just as the thought passed through head, he heard the door creak open just slightly.

Blaine stood in the doorway, an angry expression creeping onto his face before he moved towards Kurt, grabbing his upper arm to turn Kurt towards him. Kurt immediately snatched his arm out of Blaine's grasp to push him away and fly out of the room before Blaine could even turn around.

"Oh, no you don't," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt towards him again, this time managing to get his fingers around Kurt's wrist, "We're not finished talking so don't even think about trying to walk away from me right now. You wanna talk? Let's talk."

Kurt's eyes narrowed, his expression darkening, as he turned to face Blaine, "I don't want to talk to you because you never listen! It's never your fault. It's always someone else's. So please, enlighten me here. Why the hell should I listen to anything you say when the only things that ever come out of your mouth are lies? Tell me why, Blaine!"

But instead of waiting for an answer, he managed to pull out of Blaine's grasp once again to continue his way into the living room.

As quick as he could, he moved his way back into the living room to see Kurt standing in the middle of the living room, facing away from him with his arms wrapped around him stomach.

Blaine stopped in his tracks, his face falling just at the sight of Kurt. He was immediately thankful all he could see was Kurt's back and not his face because he knew if Kurt turned around, his bad mood would be forgotten. However, Kurt didn't turn around. He just stood there, his shoulders hunched and shaking with silent tears.

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath, "Look, Kurt. I didn't do it on purpose. You're getting mad for no reason. Yes, I took the job at my dad's work. No, I didn't tell you, and for exactly this reason. You come home and start yelling at me after I told you on the phone and I can't even get a word in to fucking explain anything and then it ends up going farther, resulting in us saying shit that we don't mean. And don't even try to deny that. This is not all my fault."

Kurt hadn't moved an inch at the words Blaine was saying behind him. He couldn't turn around. He couldn't force himself to look at Blaine after some of the things they'd said tonight. He knew what Blaine was saying was true. He shouldn't have overreacted, but he did, and now he was hating himself for it.

He heard Blaine's footsteps walk back down the hallway to their room, only to have them reappear as he sat down on the sofa. Blaine didn't look up at Kurt.

So, Kurt sat there, watching as Blaine pulled on his shoes and jacket, grabbed his keys, muttering things as he went, and left the apartment, shutting the door with a presumably loud slam.

It didn't hit Kurt until a couple minutes later that Blaine_ didn't_ grab his wallet or keys or cellphone. That meant Kurt had no idea where he could be going and that he also had no way of getting ahold of him.

He sat there doing nothing but staring at the door for a good ten minutes before forcing himself up of the couch to the bedroom. He didn't move the clothes from the bed or the floor, he just stepped around them and threw himself down into the mattress that now felt empty without the body he wanted to occupy the space beside him.

Sometime inbetween wanting to wallow in self-pity and crying his eyes out, Kurt passed out. When he woke up, he noticed the house was eerily quiet. He also noticed that Blaine wasn't sleeping beside him; therefore, meaning Blaine still hadn't come home. He looked up groggily to check the time on the beside table clock. It read _12:35_.

He rubbed his sore, puffy eyes with the heels of his hands and pushed himself into a sitting position. His muscles ached and his head started to hurt.

He trudged into the living room before flipping on the television to see some cooking channel. He couldn't remember how long he had been watching the woman cutting up carrots and potatoes before he saw the door swing open from the corner of his eye.

In walked Blaine.

And with him, another guy Kurt had never seen before.

Both looked highly intoxicated, which Kurt found very strange seeing as how he'd never seen Blaine drink anything but those wine coolers at his old friend, Rachel Berry's, high school party, and wine they had had at get-together's at Blaine's friends' houses.

So to see Blaine walk into _their _apartment with another guy's arm around his shoulders was definitely a sight to see for Kurt.

"Who is that, Blaine, and what is he doing in our apartment? And also, where the fuck have you been?" Kurt asked, knowing the second thing he asked was a stupid question, but a question that needed asking nonetheless.

Blaine just laughed and answered, slurring his words as he explained, "Yur.. you see, Kurt. Thus here— is a friend of me- mine. Shit. Mine that I met not too long ago. He ordered me a dla… a drink and then… And then another and then another and then- Yeah. Yeah. You, yu… you get the point. He has...," he stopped to swallow and take a couple short breaths before continuing on in his drunk stupor, "He is been vurry… very good to me tonight, Kurt. He didn't yull at me like you done… did. I'd like it if you left now so that I can return the flavor… Fuck. Favor of him being so nice."

Kurt could do nothing but stare at Blaine. He had to blink a few times before answering. "Oh yeah? What's his name, Blaine, or are you too drunk to even remember that he has one? Or are you just stupid? Because right now, you're not acting like the Blaine I know."

Blaine's face changed faintly, acknowledging Kurt's words, seeming to understand them at least a little bit, just before a confused look came over his face.

Kurt smirked, "You don't remember, do you? Well, well. Isn't that just nice," he said, the sarcasm seeping more into his voice with every word.

The man at Blaine's side looked around awkwardly. He mumbled an almost incoherent apology and slithered out of Blaine's embrace, shutting the door silently behind him.

"Aw, did your friend leave, Blaine? And you don't even know his name… What a shame that is. What a shame. Care to tell me why you thought bringing a random guy to _our _apartment where I have been for the past, how long has it been, four and half hours, was a good idea? Because I'm pulling blanks here," Kurt seethed, getting up from his spot on the couch to approach Blaine.

Blaine looked down, clearly sobering up a bit, before glancing up at Kurt's face.

"Yeah. That's exactly it, Blaine. I am not happy. At all. You're drunk. You smell like someone threw up on your clothes. I don't even recognize the person you walked in here as. You're trying to hurt me on purpose now, is that it?

Blaine's hands immediately flew up in a defensive gesture, "No! I'm sorry, okay? I just- I didn't- I can't talk to you when you're mad like you were when I left. I was just going to go for a walk, but I somehow ended up in a bar and then… well, I came back here. With that guy."

Kurt took a deep breath, knowing that if he didn't, there wouldn't be much of Blaine left when he was done with him.

"You sobered up quick there," Kurt commented before continuing, "but whatever. I'm done, Blaine. I can't anymore."

"What? No! You can't be done with me. What the hell are you talking about, Kurt? I said I was sorry! Wha-"

Kurt shushed him with a hand, "You're also very drunk, Blaine, which pretty much emits everything you're saying right now."

Blaine's face crumbled, "But we can't be done, Kurt. Tell me you were just talking about the conversation because I can't handle you breaking up with me right now, not with everything else. I am truly sorry. Please," he broke off with a small sob.

Kurt fixed him with a hard stare, "We'll see how I feel about it in the morning, okay? For now, I'm tired. I waited up for you which turned out to be a stupid decision. So, goodnight. And don't even think about sleeping in our room tonight. There's a couch for that."

Blaine couldn't do anything but clasp his hands together in front of him and nod, brokenly.

"Oh, just take a shower first. You smell. Bad."

Blaine nodded again, his head bobbing up and down rapidly while blinking, trying to hold back tears.

"You can go get your clothes to wear to bed and then use the shower, but the second you are done, you will march yourself back into that living room," Kurt said from the adjourning kitchen area.

Blaine turned to look at him and did exactly as Kurt had told him.

He made his way into their bedroom, leaving Kurt in the kitchen/living room area. He picked up a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a tattered shirt from the floor, grabbed a towel from the rack, and started up the water in the shower. He didn't linger under the water for too long in fear that Kurt would find another reason to get mad at him and he didn't want to have another fight that night. So he quickly shut off the water and discovered that he was now almost all the way sobered up. Maybe if he apologized enough now, Kurt would forgive him.

_I am an idiot. Fuck. _He wrapped his towel around his waist after wringing most of the water out of his curly hair.

He stood in front of the mirror and wiped the residue the steam had leftover, staring at himself in the reflection.

_Seriously. What the fuck did I do?_

But as he turned towards the closed door, he heard what seemed to be sniffling on the other side.

_No. It can't be, _he thought, _He can't be crying because then I really can't leave this bathroom and see that. Shit._

After a couple minutes in panic mode and putting on his pajamas, he finally opened the door to see Kurt, who seemed to be sleeping, laid on the left side of the bed. The covers were pulled up to his cheek, yet, the other side had been turned down.

Blaine couldn't do anything but stare at Kurt in the dark room. He couldn't make out his features so he had no way of knowing whether or not those sniffles and noises had been Kurt or if they were just his imagination.

He took a deep, quiet breath and moved to the right side of the bed. _Kurt's bad mood be damned, but I am sleeping in my own bed tonight._

He gently slid under the covers, keeping his body away from Kurt. As soon as he was comfortable, he stopped moving all together. There was nothing but calm, steady breathing coming from the other boy, so Blaine could only assume Kurt had fallen asleep while he had taken a shower.

He turned to face the door and away from Kurt.

Just as soon as he was starting to drift off to sleep, he felt movement behind him and a warm body press against his. He sighed in relief knowing that Kurt was no longer mad at him. He felt an arm reach over him to grasp his hand. Covering it with his own, he pulled Kurt's hand to his chest, intertwining their fingers tightly.

His chest grew tighter and his eyes began to sting and he couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. He moved the free hand out from under his pillow to wipe under his eyes.

"Kurt… I am so, so, _so _fucking sorry, okay? I should have told you about the job with my dad sooner and I shouldn't have yelled back and added fuel to the fire. I shouldn't have walked out and gone to that bar and talked to that guy. That's all I did, too. I didn't do anything with him. I only care about you and I will always only care about you because you are the only thing that matters right now. You are the only thing that will ever matter to me. And I love you and I don't want us to fight anymore and… I just want you to say that everything's okay and that you love me back and that this can all be forgotten. I'm sorry," Blaine finished, his heart pounding and breathing erratic and heavy.

He heard Kurt take in a deep breath and he knew that was either a very good thing or a very, very bad thing.

He started with a shaky voice, right on the edge of tears, "I know you're sorry. I think you've said it enough, okay? That doesn't make what you did any less hurtful. But yes, we said some awful things to each other before you left, so I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to say things that would upset you to the point that you would leave," he pulled Blaine's hand with his, urging him to turn over and face him before he continued.

Blaine helds Kurt's eyes with his tear-filled ones, using his now free, left hand to caress Kurt's cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away the tear that fell from Kurt's eye.

"So, no,_ I'm_ sorry. I should have ran after you instead of standing in the living room for half a fucking hour, waiting to see if you'd come back. I should have grabbed you before you left and kissed you until I knew you'd stay. I shouldn't have yelled and I shouldn't have overreacted. I should have just listened and accepted it. But no, I decided to act like a two year old, not you, so I am sorry, Blaine.

Can we just admit we were both wrong because I'm really tired and I don't feel like fighting anymore, okay? Because all I want to do is kiss you and hold you and never let go because I can't have another night like tonight, Blaine. I can't. I just… _can't,_" and that's when Kurt crumbled. He couldn't hold the tears in any longer and all of the emotions from the night began to pour out of him.

Blaine couldn't do anything but pull him into his arms and cling to him. Kurt's hands immediately went to Blaine's shoulder blades, fingers digging in sharply for fear of ever having to let go again.

And so they cried and kissed and held each other until they finally fell asleep, with Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, Blaine's fingers through Kurt's hair.

Body against body, soundlessly asleep, awaiting what tomorrow would bring for them.


End file.
